


Amar en la Guerra

by ShauryDeawmont555



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Character X OC - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Samurai, Secret Relationship, Vikings, gay shipps, loves at war, randoms shippings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShauryDeawmont555/pseuds/ShauryDeawmont555
Summary: Incluso en la guerra de facciones que tanto caracteriza este mundo, este continente y estas clases, existe un mero impulso por proteger, expresar y amar a los mas cercanos, la muerte y la desolación deja a todos con marcas, pero nunca en la miseria si tienen a alguien en quien apoyarse, descubre los distintos amoríos que se forjan en esta travesía de guerra. Si Hay conflicto, hay una solución, si hay guerra, debe haber paz, si llueve, pronto saldrá el sol, si hay odio, también puede haber amor.
Relationships: Apollyon / oc, Ayu/the orochi, Holden Cross / Daubeny, Seijuro / Male oc, The Orochi x momiji, Warden/stone
Kudos: 1





	1. Sentimientos

Shipp 1

Holden x Daubeny

Hubo un tiempo atrás, en el que eran amigos, compañeros de guerra, de batalla, de bar, de... todo, guiados los dos, por un sentimiento de lealtad, de amistad, de honor y quizás, aunque no lo mencionan y lo mantuvieran en secreto, en sumo silencio, de amor, siendo tan jóvenes, no habían visto la gravedad de sus acciones, cada uno pensando en el otro, en el legado de su Legión, en su misión, en su tarea y en nada más, en aquel tiempo ninguno se había atrevido a pensar en lo que realmente estaban haciendo, en lo que dictaba su corazón y expresaban sus sentimientos... Hasta que uno de ellos se reveló.

Cansado, agotado mentalmente y abrumado por la sangre que había en sus manos, hecho un cúmulo de rabia, resentimiento y venganza, Hervis Daubeny, deserto, abandonó la Legión Piedra Negra, dejó atrás a todos sus compañeros y a quien lo consideraba su mejor compañero y amigo, Holden, le dio la espalda a los ideales de la temible y tirana Apollyon, arruinando su reputación como caballero y convirtiéndose en un simple mercenario para los ojos de todos aquellos que lo veían como un Gran y Honorable Caballero.

Para la poca y envenenada suerte que Hervis poseía, algunos caballeros vieron su "huida" o salida de la Legión Piedra Negra, como un acto de valentía, pues en esos tiempos había que tener pelotas suficientes para salirse de una Legión a la que estabas directamente Obligado a pertenecer, el código de los caballeros te lo impedia, la honoraria nominación de caballero dictaba lo contrario a tus deseos, no habia opcion, era pertenecer o morir, Hervis podría ser un cobarde por un lado, pero realmente era valiente por otro, por mas errores que habría cometido, se había dado el lujo de seguir sus propios deseos y lo que realmente quería, más allá de las críticas y burlas, estos caballeros que lo acompañaron en su auto exilio, se unieron a èl, para formar una nueva bandera, nominada como una pequeña Orden de los Solares, aquellos que tenían al Sol como una especie de divinidad...

Hervis se había inventado el cuento, para tener algo de que sentir orgullo, llenándose el pecho de esperanzas, tan solo para tapar el profundo sentimiento de culpa que atesoraba en su corazón, los suspiros y la mirada gacha, se habían convertido en la rutina de todos los días, tenía un castillo, tenía una legión de caballeros, nacidos a costa de una antigua Legión absorbida por ellos, la Legión Real... tenía recursos suficientes para subsistir más de un año, recursos robados de la antigua legión a la que perteneció, sin embargo, no eran suficientes, el vacío en su corazón eran tan grande que ya ni con el licor lo llenaba.

Algo en su interior le decía que su paz se terminarìa, y muy pronto, ese presentimiento se volvió una idea atormentadora, cuando sus recuerdos golpearon su mente, una y otra vez, todas las noches, las pesadillas, los sueños tormentosos, ya sabia porque tenia un vacio, sabía bien quien le hacía falta, sus miedos estaban persiguiendo por donde quiera que vaya, diciéndole que quizás aquel a quien admiraba, quería y amaba... pronto vendría a por su cabeza, cegado por el odio, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a explicarle lo que había hecho, todo lo relacionado a la Legión Piedra Negra, le importaba tres mierdas, pero la culpa lo azotaba cuando pensaba en Holden Cross.

Una noche calurosa en Ashfield, el torturado Rey, se hallaba sentado en su cama, con una bota de alcohol en una de sus manos, la armadura a medias, abierta, con el pecho expuesto cubierto de cicatrices de batalla, los pantalones casi caídos a sus pies, abiertos, revelando más de lo debido, el resto de su armadura estaba tirada, desperdigada por todo el suelo de su habitación personal, allí, en el solitario castillo tomado, la brisa fresca apenas se atrevía a entrar por la ventana, para siquiera darle un resoplido al Rey Roto, quien se hallaba sumido en un mar de recuerdos, hipnotizante, que fue impulsado por un aire de lujuria que lo llevó a arrancarse los pantalones con furia, metiéndose una mano dentro de los mismos, viajando hacia su miembro, tomándolo por debajo de la tela y soltando un gemido abrumador ante la sensación que rogaba su cuerpo. Su hombría estaba dura, podía sentir cierto palpite, estaba seguro que su mano no sería suficiente para complacer sus deseos, lamentablemente no tenia un burdel cerca, ni a una prostituta, aunque esas personas tampoco serían suficientes para complacer el deseo ferviente que hacía later hasta su alma, pidiendo y rogando por alguien más, por Holden Cross.

\--¡Agh!--

Gimió en voz alta, cuando su mano comenzó a frotar su miembro con rudeza, cada bombeada le daba destellos de su pasado, sus pensamientos reflejaban al mismo hombre, con esa armadura brillante e imponente, esos ojos tan firmes, su rostro de rasgos rudos y endurecidos, con esa cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de su rostro,sus labios planos, quizás ásperos pòr la sequedad de Ashfield, pero hermosos, su cuerpo musculoso y grande, tallado por el tiempo y la guerra, con brazos cuyos músculos firmes eran admirables, su pecho casi esculpido por los Ángeles, era tan atractivo, sensual y... ¡No! ¿¡Qué mierdas estaba pensando?! Su contra pensamiento se vio esfumado cuando unas fantasías extrañas lo abrazaron, se imaginó sentir los brazos de Holden a su alrededor, el calor que generaba su frenesí, se vio potenciado, emulando el calor que le podría otorgar el hombre en su mente, como si lo abrazara por la espalda, desnudo al igual que el, con las manos callosas y firmes, recorriendo su pecho, su torso, su figura entera, agarrandole los muslos e intensificando su lujuria con una mordida suave en su cuello, seguida de unos besos provocativos, ruidosos y casi obscenos, que pasaban del hueco en su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, calentándolo más que el Volcán Ignis.

\--Holden...--

Gimió en soledad, dejando que su mente lo engañara otra vez, no estaba junto a él, y no lo estaría, posiblemente... nunca. Ese pensamiento se quedo presente incluso después de correrse y gozar del éxtasis que esto le causaba, sintiendo hasta la última gota de placer en su cuerpo, nublado de pies a cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa, felicidad en pocas cantidades, salpicando su rostro por primera vez en años, el hombre cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama y echándose a dormir. Apaciguado después de tanto tormento mental, aceptando el hecho de que estaba enamorado profundamente de Holden Cross, lo amaba y no importaba si fuera raro siendo ambos hombres, realmente lo quería, lo necesitaba, su cuerpo lo deseaba...

Quizás la distancia que había tomado desde aquel día, le habían ayudado a solidificar sus sentimientos.

...

Holden Cross

Desde que Hervis había abandonado la Legión, una especie de mal humor creció en él, como si el ácido que envenenaba algunos ríos o lagos de Ashfield hubiera contaminado su corazón, la impotencia, la ira y el deshonor que sentía y que sintió por un tiempo muy prolongado hicieron de su pequeña carisma una actitud cascarrabias, sarcástica y venenosa, casi como su adalid Apollyon, solo que aun conservaba un poco de él, ya sea con sus compañeros o su líder, aún así, no era lo mismo y no se sentía puramente el. Lo odiaba, confiaba en él, tenía grandes expectativas, sueños, una lealtad más fuerte que la de cualquiera, tenía un cariño irrompible y un amor que admitía y añoraba con todo su ser y el muy bastardo se había marchado, sin decir nada, sin sentarse un momento a hablar de lo que le pasaba, pensaba que tenían confianza y que cosas como esta jamás iban a ocurrir, fueron sus pensamientos adelantados los que lo llevaron a creer en fantasias, tanto incluso que terminó así de amargado, confundido y con el corazon roto.

Lo haría pagar, tanto él como Apollyon, tenían una misma idea, castigar a Hervis Daubeny, aunque por su lado, había más una confusión entre enojo y tristeza, quizás el hecho de vengarse de Daubeny,de hacerlo sufrir por el daño que le había hecho. en realidad, era una excusa para volver a verlo, para saber su paradero, donde y como había terminado, más allá de si la Legión Piedra Negra quería su cabeza, a Holden le picaba la interna e intensa necesidad de saber donde mierdas estaba ese idiota.

Muchos caballeros, incluso Ademar, un Guardián destacable entre sus filas, su segundo, había notado un comportamiento rabioso, casi territorial en Holden cuando se mencionaba a Daubeny, como si el nombre estuviera maldito y prohibido a la vez, como si la mera mención del mismo desatase a una bestia apresada en esa armadura de metal, era como si estuviese enamorado, con el corazón destrozado, hecho trizas, era una broma para muchos, algo con lo que burlarse a espaldas del Justiciero, pues para muchos un sentimiento así, entre hombres, era ridículo, para Holden, era amor, como quien ama a una mujer, igual, incluso siendo ambos hombres, él defendía el sentimiento, y como su presencia estoica en todo momento presente, no se dejaba sobrellevar por comentarios estupidos, su orgullo era más fuerte, incluso para admitir abiertamente que le gustaba y a quien no le cayera bien que se pudra en su alma llena de prejuicios, el amor era amor, aun si el hombre al que amaba lo había traicionado, se aferraba a este porque le gustaba, porque lo hacía sentir bien, no le importó si su indecisión lo llevaba por mal camino o si se volvía una obsesión.

Así fue, que durante un dia de patrulla, envió a cada uno de sus caballeros a quienes lideraba, a custodiar el fuerte que debían proteger, uno recién conquistado por la Legión, saboteado y demás mierdas por el estilo, un poco cansado de tanta rutina repetitiva y aburrida, abrumado por el frío y el vacío de su armadura, el Justiciero se adentró a una sala dentro del fuerte, que podría llamarse "cámara personal" en donde normalmente se sentaba a descansar, a mirar el techo y pensar cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente, cualquiera fuera el sentimiento, la emoción, el pensamiento o el recuerdo. Este era su lugar especial, en donde no había más que silencio y calma, en donde las almas que había llevado al cielo lo dejaban en paz, en donde su mente se dignaba a purificarse por al menos, 10 minutos.

Suspiró un tanto rezagado y cansado, sentandose en una banca y apoyando la espalda contra el muro de hormigón y ladrillo detras de él, recargandose como si de una cama se tratase y expiando sus exasperaciones a través de un suspiro que consumió todo su aliento, pero fue tan reconfortante, que le alivio los pensamientos y lo ayudó a relajarse. Se quitó el casco para respirar mejor, harto de oler metal, se sintió como un niño en casa cuando el aroma de la antigüedad de los interiores de la fortaleza invadieron sus fosas nasales, una sonrisita se cruzó por su rostro antes de borrarse momentáneamente, había escucha algo.

Tan pronto como se relajó, se vio erguido, mirando hacia el origen del ruido, para su sorpresa, se trataba de una pacificadora, una "colega" con la cual había arreglado hace unos días para un encuentro especial, un tanto peculiar, el Justiciero al ver a la mujer, acercarse a él de forma coqueta balanceando sus caderas de lado a lado con una fuerte intención y una mirada depredadora tapada por la máscara, se fue quitando el resto de la armadura hasta quedar literalmente en cuero, sus pantalones aún estaban sobre sus piernas, pero ello no seria problema pues al final podia sacarse el cinturón.

Se miraron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que, sin previo aviso, la mujer se quito la placa de metal del rostro y se lanzo encima del hombre, sentandose, mas bien arrodillandose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Holden, apegando su cuepo al del mismo junto con sus labios.

Jadeos incontrolables escaparon de los labios de la femina, al sentir como las manos del hombre automáticamente se aferraron a su cuerpo, a su culo, que era lo que tenia mas cerca, lo que con descaro acarició y masageo, apretando la carne bajo sus dedos, como si quisiera alcanzarla por debajo de la tela, ese deseo fue concedido pues la mujer se quito los pantalones e incluso los zapatos y los mando a volar por encima de su cabeza, con la sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro, se volvió hacia Holden y comenzó a besarlo de forma apasionada y deseosaente necesitada, jugando con su lengua y sus labios. Holden obtuvo acceso libre al cuerpo de su colega, con su mano libre se adentro mas allá de la ropa que cubria el pecho y pudo liberar los dos hermosos pezones de la mujer los cuales encerró en su boca y comenzo a chupar, succionar y besar, provocando los gemidos mas armoniosos que jamas habria escuchado. Para aumentar el placer le dio una palmada suave al culo de la mujer, quien le mordio el lóbulo de la oreja en respuesta y eso le disparó otros pensamientos...

De pronto, las imagenes de Hervis invadieron su cabeza, lo habia visto desnudo una vez, cuando se bañaron juntos en un rio (limpio) después de un duro trabajo en la Legión, y no se habia olvidado de ese cuerpo, la sensación que le causó en ese momento fue inexplicable pero ahora sabia perfectamente lo que era.

Hervis no poseia un cuerpo de amateur, ni músculos terribles, era un cuerpo casual, blanco, de piel suave,con unos pezones rojos que deseaba lamer y pellizcar, casi se podia decir que era delgado y rellenito a la vez, tenia un buen balance, su culo tambien era hermoso, bien formado y gordito, hasta le daban ganas de apretarlo, y por ultimo, sus labios,sus ojos, su cabello rubio, carajo, era demasiado sexy y el solo pensar en esas cualidades hicieron que su mente transformara a la persona que estaba junto a él en el hombre que deseaba esos momentos, volviendose una fantasía.

La Pacificadora comenzó a sentir una intensidad en los gestos de Holden que iba en aumento, no supo que le paso, pero de pronto se encontraba casi rozandole los dientes por sus pezones y apretandole los muslos con... ¿lujuria remarcada? No tenia idea de que bicho le había picado para ponerse tan romantico, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, simplemente, lo disfrutó.

Sumido en la lujuria de sus fantasías, Holden atrajo aun mas a Hervis (la mujer) hacia si mismo trazando una serie de caricias en la espalda del contrario, pasando sus manos por sus cicatrices y sintiendo cada centimetro de su piel semi musculosa bajo sus dedos, para su mente los pezones de la mujer en sus brazos se habia vuelto planos, duros pectorales, sin embargo conservaban la suavidad, un gemido escapó de su boca cuando sus besos se adueñaron del segundo pezón, lo succiono, paso la lengua, lo redondeo con la misma, jugo con el mismo frotando su lengua, ganándose los gemidos graves de Hervis, dominado y completamente sumiso por sus caricias, lo que a Holden... le gustaba pero deseaba un poco mas de desafío, aun asi, deslizó una de sus manos por el culo sensual de Hervis y le dio una nalgada viéndolo rebotar desde su lugar y escuchando una risa por parte del hombre.

Cuando quiso explorar mas allá de los carnosos y suaves muslos de su hombre, algo lo interrumpió, el peso sobre sus piernas se dispersó, la fantasía se rompió y volvió a la realidad, la mujer sobre si se había deslizado hasta que su cabeza quedó frente a su entrepierna, cosa que lo molesto un poco pues deseaba seguir con su sesión de caricias, pero al parecer ella quería pasar directamente a la acción, en vez de seguir con dos manos inspeccionando su cuerpo como si fuese una escultura...

Holden simplemente lo dejo pasar, al final no eran nada, no era Hervis así que le importaba poco, eso si, que no se quejara si se ponía brusco.

El Legislador sintió que sus cinturon se desabrochaba, por lo cual, se puso de pie y solito se quito los pantalones, dejando mas de una ropa interna caer, liberando la poderosa bestia que tenia bajo toda su indumentaria, su polla robusta se encontraba caída, como si el toqueteo de recién no hubiera despertado su interés, y no lo había hecho, la mujer vio esto como un reto y se lamio los labios antes de tomar el miembro del legislador en sus manos y con delicadeza, llevarlo a su boca, comenzando un trazado cuidadoso con su lengua y los interiores de su calida y humeda boca, lo que hizo que el hombre soltara un poco mas de placer en sus actos, sin embargo no era suficiente.

La imagen de Hervis volvió a sus ojos, imaginarlo en este acto tan obsceno, haciendole una mamada ruidosa y lujurienta, le subio los humos y su polla reacciono a sus impulsos, endureciendose como una roca, a diferencia de su contraparte anterior, flácida y casi blanda al tacto, este cambio tan brusco dejo sorprendida a la mujer, que trabajaba la polla del Legislador con esmero, repasando la punta con la lengua, frotando el frenillo con sus labios y llevándose el resto casi al interior de su garganta, tan solo para provocar la reacción del hombre sobre ella, a quien extrañamente no había escuchado gemir, se estaba conteniendo, y ¡como no! con la sola fantasía de Hervis encerrando su bestia en su boca, se estaba conteniendo de gemir su nombre, por razones obvias, sin mencionar que incluso quería follarse a la fémina convenciendose a sí mismo de que era el hombre que lo tenia loco, pero al final, por más que intentara mentirse a sí mismo, para calmar sus calenturas e instintos carnales, todo volvería a como estaba antes. No puedes engañarte Holden.

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios, la exasperación golpeo algún lugar de su mente, obligándolo a hacer algo, llevo una de sus manos a la cabellera de la pacificadora, enterrando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, afirmo su agarre y empujo la cabeza de la fémina mas hacia su polla, hundiéndose profundamente en su boca y por ende, en su garganta, la satisfacción de ello le encanto, tanto que incluso echo la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo cual lobo, dando una falsa estocada y atragantando a la puta entre sus piernas, escucho sus gemidos molestos y más tarde un frio le recorrió la espina dorsal pues su miembro había quedado fuera de aquel cálido agujero.

\--¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta? Pense que querias ir directo.--

Escupió con denigración el Legislador, mirando con una sonrisa egocéntrica a la mujer, quien reacciono de una forma, diferente a la que Holden esperaba, le puso el filo de la daga más corta en la yugular y se le acercó con una mirada asesina, típico de las pacificadoras.

\--Si, pero eso no te da derecho a ser brusco, no te olvides lo que soy, no importa el rango que tengas, puedo cortarte la garganta aquí mismo y-

Aburrido de tanta cháchara, el Legislador empujó bruscamente a la mujer, cayendo junto a ella y colocando una mano en el cuello y la otra en la muñeca que sostenía el arma.

\--Balbucea todo lo que quieras, soy tu comandante, no temo de lo que eres capaz, ni siquiera existes para mi, solo eres una puta mas de todas las perras que hay dentro de la Legión.--

Le soltó el cuello y pateo las espadas lejos, la mujer lo miró con cautela desde su posición, observando como el hombre se acomodaba los pantalones y le tiraba una misera moneda de poco valor, retirándose en silencio y abandonando la habitación, la mujer soltó un suspiro rezagado y se dejo caer en el suelo, mirando el techo como si de pronto fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Holden por su parte, salió del fuerte negando la cabeza y puteando en voz alta, diciendo mentalmente que esto solo era una mala idea, desde el principio y que sus ganas de apretarle el culo, metafóricamente hablando, a Daubeny se habían acrecentado, esto ya ni una paja lo resolvería.

\--Iré a por ti hijo de puta--


	2. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holden y Hervis se reúnen después de muchos años, confusiones y desilusiones, el tiempo los ha cambiado y quizás también aquello que sentían el uno por el otro, este es un Universo Alterno donde Holden no es el grifo ni se transforma en lo que es actualmente en el juego.

Apollyon cayó, después de ello, una guerra sin fin se desató por todo heathmoor, liberando el frenesí en los soldados más fuertes, entre los lobos solo había violencia y crueldad, y aquellos a quienes apodaron ovejas, como un símbolo de deshonor, lucharon por sobrevivir en un mundo de anarquía y descontrol, donde cada héroe que se levantará para defender una causa era abolido por otro grupo de caballeros, asesinos o invasores que se oponian… año tras año, el curso siguió tal y como Apollyon lo predijo, distorsionando con el tiempo y los ideales, con las marchas y las batallas, quedando algunos viejos valores en el olvido y otros en un mero concepto básico de la guerra.

Estaba claro que algunos se han olvidado de ese acuerdo entre facciones, desde que comenzaron los desastres por parte de una fanática de Apollyon, Astrea, todo se fue al carajo, el ideal y la imagen de Apollyon fueron corrompidas por una clase de caballeros, imitaciones , que se hacían llamar Belicistas, que repetían sus palabras como si fueran su descendencia, deshonrosas, tramposas y asquerosas, le servían a la misma perra que encima era líder de la Orden de Horkos, putas baratas, todas igual de orgullosas.

Holden se encontró sumido en una neblina de duda, desde que todo se tornó terriblemente confuso, desde que los guerreros pasaron a convertirse en monstruos corruptos y aquellos que juraban combatirlos utilizaban la misma magia “pura”, el mundo se había transformado en un torbellino de estupideces, el antiguo justiciero, se retiró de sus filas, de su puesto, de su profesión, se alejo de todo lo que conocía, se alejó de heathmoor, queriendo encontrar respuestas en la sabiduría, en una razón para seguir viviendo a pesar de las transformaciones que sufrió su legado.

Hasta que, algo lo golpeo, mentalmente, un dia de lluvia, donde el cielo rugía, soltando truenos y arrasando la tierra con gotas heladas cual témpanos de hielo, ese dia, Holden recordó algo, su mente se volvió hacia aquella persona a la que accidentalmente había olvidado, aquel maldito hombre al que en secreto amaba, desde que inició los asaltos a las fortalezas, no supo mas de el, de Hervis…

Se detuvo bajo la lluvia, mirando el barro manchando sus botas con cada salpicadura, el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, sujetó las riendas de su caballo carbonatado y bufo como una bestia, volteando bruscamente y montando al animal, pronto comenzó a cabalgar en la dirección contraria a la que venía, recordando algunos de los viejos caminos para llegar a Westhold, ese pobre castillo en ruinas, tomado por Daubeny luego de haber desertado, donde había formado una pequeña legión a la que llamó los Solares, tan solo para no sentirse solo, sin embargo, cuando recordó que lo había humillado, llevando a su mejor Guardián, destruyendo todo lo que estaba construido, Holden detuvo su caballo, en ese momento era tan joven y egocéntrico, y si Hervis había muerto? Y si todo aquello que ha sido en el pasado murió con su recuerdo?

Holden apretó los dientes, tensando esa mandíbula, suspiro nuevamente y se llevó una mano al rostro, no tenía idea de que hacer, miro hacia los caminos embarrados con duda, la tormenta se intensifica con cada minuto que pasaba, tenía un barranco a un lado , si seguía allí podría sufrir un derrumbe, por lo cual dio media vuelta y siguió su camino inicial.

\--Perdoname Daubeny--

____________________________________________

\--No te perdono una mierda--

Exclamó el caballero, o mejor dicho, actual líder de un clan contrabandista, que poseía una arena de Luchadores, en la cual se reunían locos infames, obsesionados con los enfrentamientos sin sentido y prisioneros que no tenían option, una especie de Coliseo romano en el que entraban todo tipo de guerreros, asesinos y locos de remate de todo tipo de facciones, los más peligrosos eran los vikingos, berserkers desertores que adoraban llevarse un buen premio, ¿Cómo había terminado Holden allí? Fácil:

Años después de haber descubierto los secretos de la Herrera, aquella que empleaba la draconita para luchar junto a la resistencia contra las Belicistas, Holden se alejo de todos nuevamente, esperando encontrar paz en un viejo castillo en Westhold, queriendo cumplir su promesa encontrando de una vez por todas a Hervis, poco había tomado en cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo y que quizás su viejo amigo, no era tan idiota como para andar de princesita en apuros, cuando llego al castillo, se encontró con la fortaleza completamente en ruinas, y fue emboscado por dos berserkers que lo hirieron de gravedad y lo obligaron a doblar su fuerza física para combatir a ambos, eran demasiado rápidos, precisos ya diferencia de Holden, no estaban oxidados.

El viejo Justiciero cayó al suelo, con herida, cortes ensangrentados, creyendo que moriría allí, cerró los ojos y toco el suelo con su cabeza, sintiendo el mundo desvanecerse a su alrededor, su mente se quedó en un trance oscuro y vacío, frío y silencioso, donde apenas unos retumbes se hacían escuchar a lo lejos, si estaba muerto, no debería escuchar cosas, si es que así se sintió la muerte… no, se negaba a morir aun, no así, este no podía ser su final. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, y se encontró sobre una carreta, atado de manos y pies, amordazado con un trapo viejo, a un lado tenía a uno de esos berserkers, el cual estaba durmiendo, cruzado de brazos con sus dos filosas hachas, el otro, supuso que estaba dirigiendo a los caballos, porque podía escuchar los cascos de los mismos from the place,

Cerró los ojos, fingiendo volver a estar inconsciente, aunque se despertó nuevamente cuando sentí sus heridas punzantes, podía oler la sangre desde aqui, tenia mas miedo de morir por sus heridas que por los dos bastardos que lo primero capturado, suspiro por lo bajo y trato de moverse, sentarse en su lugar y apoyarse contra uno de los bordes de la carreta, lograr despertar al bruto que tenía un lado, el cual lo vio con ojos de muerte, medio adormilados antes de volver a cerrarlos. Pudo haber escapado o used una de sus hachas para liberarse, pero, no lo hizo, pues comenzó a notar changes en el paisaje, todo lo que caracterizaba a Heathmoor se había ido, entrando en una especie de valle entre montañas, con bosques más tupidos que los del Myre, más frondosos y peligrosos que los de Valkenheim, noto varias estatuillas de roca a lo lejos,

\--Bienvenido a Draegurheim--

Exclamó la mujer que dirigía a los caballos, volviéndose hacia Holden con una sonrisa macabra, por no decir psicótica, aquella mujer se había percatado de los movimiento que Holden había provocado al acomodarse en la carreta, pues amplió su sonrisa y se volvió al camino con unas carcajadas poco moderadas, el justiciero se aclaró la garganta ante el nombre del lugar, había oído antes, que este sitio era la tierra de los Antiguos, según las leyendas locales de Ashfeld, un clan vikingo de los primeros, que le cedieron las tierras a los Caballeros, inicio reunido a un grupo de Samurais, de los más fuertes, junto a par de caballeros valeroso, para emprender un viaje hacia el conocimiento divino, reclamando una tierra salvaje, por fuera de heathmoor, un continente a parte por el cual solo se podía llegar a través de un pasaje secreto y desconocido,creado por los dioses para sus discípulos más valientes, esta tierra, que había sido afectado enormemente por el gran cataclismo, tenía un enorme anillo montañoso con un gran valle circular casi perfecto, en el que se decía que el Gran Dios Odín había apoyado su cetro para tranquilizar a la tierra en movimiento, dejando la marca de su hazaña, para sus adeptos.

Si estaba en lo correcto, sintió algo de incomodidad, pues, dentro de ese valle, había un castillo, una infraestructura se fusiona con la que poseían los Samurais y los Caballeros, alegando que por aquellos picos que sobresalen por todos lados eran una decoración vikinga, una mezcla interesante e intimidante, quien fuera su lord, estaba más protegido que la propia Astrea, y por la banda de locos que tenía de seguidores, no cabía la más mínima duda de que sería todo un enfermo.

Cerro los ojos nuevamente, y cayo en un sueño profundo, meditando sus opciones, hasta que nuevamente los abrió, regresando al presente, estaba arrodillado en el centro de la Arena de combate, el sitio “turístico” mas visitado por los ciudadanos de este solitario reino, en el fondo podía escuchar los insultos y los gritos de furia hacia su persona, Holden no sabia diferenciar entre animales y humanos en ese momento, para su mayor sorpresa, el líder, Lord de Draegurheim, no era otro que Hervis Daubeny.


	3. Discusiones de Pareja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No deberia ocurrir, despues de tanto tiempo deberian disculparse, pero Holden y Hervis se Gritan en media arena, ambos necesitan un tiempo a solas pero Hervis se pondra dificil.

Era el, estaba vestido de forma diferente a la que lo había conocido, tenia un estilo único, bastante ridículo, no conocía a Daubeny por ser alguien modesto en ropajes, pero si quería aparentar ser un loco junto a todos los enfermos que lo rodeaban, pues estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo, Holden no podía creerlo, en su vida se había imaginado que ese idiota terminaría como un líder de un reinado, otra vez! maldita sea tenia una suerte de reyes. Sus acólitos, los berserkers que lo habían capturado le quitaron la mordaza y se alejaron de la Arena, dejándolo en el interior, apreciando como su Lord se acomodaba en la silla, portando nada mas que unos pantalones de cuero fino, negros, ajustados con un cinturón con adornos de oro y una calavera tallada en metal como botón, con el pecho y torso al aire, exhibiendo su musculoso y sexy torso, sobre el cual llevaba un abrigo de tigre sobre sus hombros, como una capa de rey, un reyezuelo al que no le faltaba ni la corona, una muy particular, tenia aquellas alas de su antiguo casco a los costados, y unos picos modestos sobre la cabeza, estaba hecho un coqueto, Holden no pudo evitar morderse el labio de forma inconsciente.

\--¿¡Que demonios Daubeny?!--

Le gritó, con una fuerza atronadora, a pesar de no haber bebido agua hace un buen tiempo, tan solo unas gotas de lluvia en su viaje desde Heathmoor hasta Draegurheim, la gente a su alrededor se quedo en silencio, pues el Lord se volvió hacia Holden con una mirada aburrida y los ojos abiertos, asintiendo perezosamente mientras se llevaba un cuerno lleno de hidromiel a la boca, bebiendo asquerosamente lento frente a Holden para agotar su paciencia.

\--Veo que sabes mi nombre, pues yo a ti no te conozco.--

Le respondió con indiferencia, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, haciendo unas caras y unos gestos engreídos, a Holden casi se le revienta una vena en la frente, gruño algo molesto por el hecho de haberlo desgastado físicamente en el viaje tan solo para burlarse de él.

\--No juegues a esto, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Qué es todo esto?--

Hervis lo miró nuevamente, estirando sus brazos sobre su trono real,recostandose con flojera sobre el mismo, cual niño, mirando a Holden con aburrimiento.

\--¿Osas hablarle así a tu Lord? No te perdonare la vida por haberte cruzado por mis tierras sin avisar, no eres un emisario, eres un desertor, por lo cual, te enseñaré una lección, por haberte metido con el mismísimo Hervis Daubeny, Lord de Draegurheim, te sentencio a un Duelo Behemot de Seis Fases--

Ante el aviso, todas las personas reunidas en el coliseo, hicieron un sonido muy similar al de un niño asustado, alejándose de la estructura tipo celda del coliseo, el cual encerraba la Arena de Combate en una cúpula de celdas enganchadas con cadenas simulando una red de la que nadie podía cruzar o atravesar, ya fueran los combatientes o la gente del público. Holden observó a todos los presentes y al propio Daubeny, quien se encontraba bebiendo otra vez, no sabía a qué se refería con lo del Duelo, pero por la reacción de sus seguidores, supuso que era algo bastante fuerte, algo brutal, algo con lo que seguro, se vengaría de su humillación.

\--Denle un arma--

Ordenó el Lord, sacudiendo una de sus manos llenas de anillos y joyas, amagando hacia Holden, en un gesto despreciable, los guardias a su alrededor, tomaron una vieja alabarda modificada y se la lanzaron al guerrero en la Arena, la misma cayó al suelo creando un ruido metálico molesto, Holden la miro con molestia y desagrado, notando lo desafilada que estaba, al menos podría usarla para quitarse las sogas en sus manos y así lo hizo, provocando la risa del públicos, burlas hacia cómo se arrastraba por el suelo y luchaba incansablemente para colocar la hoja de la alabarda entre sus muñecas. Holden gruño y desvió la mirada de Hervis, pudiendo escuchar sus risas a lo lejos entre las de la multitud.

\--Liberen a los Lobos--

Ordenó nuevamente el Lord, a uno de sus guardias el cual asintió sin rechistar, pasandole la orden a uno de los carceleros, mismo que mandó a abrir las jaulas de los Lobos, hambrientos y rabiosos, que corrieron libres en jauría, rodeando a holden en poco tiempo. El hombre se puso de pie con la alabarda desafilada en mano, mirando a las bestias gritarle con odio, aunque no fuera él, el culpable de haberlos matado de hambre. Con un suspiro de resignación y cansancio, el antiguo justiciero apretó su agarre en el mango de su arma y se puso en posición de combate, recibiendo el primer ataque de uno de los lobos, al cual bloqueo y golpeo con la hoja desafilada, escuchando el grito de dolor del animal, por consiguiente, dos Lobos más se le lanzaron al ataque, Holden detuvo a uno, bloqueando con el mango, mientras que el otro alcanzaba a morderle la pierna y someterlo al dolor, tenía armadura por suerte pero podía sentir los colmillos inferiores moverse desesperadamente dentro de su piel, por lo cual, contra ataco, le agarró el hocico al segundo lobo, clavando sus dedos en hueso y obligándolo a lloriquear mientras trataba de zafarse con sus garras, ante eso, golpeó al tercer lobo con una fuerza descomunal, utilizando la hoja desafilada para lograr realizar un golpe contundente y un corte imperfecto forzado sobre el costado del animal, entre las costillas, obligándolo a soltarse.

El tercer lobo se alejó con una herida ensangrentada y unas posibles costillas rotas, mientras que el segundo seguía luchando por liberarse, Holden lo empujo hacia el suelo, empujando el mango de su alabarda contra el cuello del animal, ahorcándolo salvajemente, hasta que percibió los dientes de un cuarto lobo hacia su rostro, rápidamente se cubrió con una mano, recibiendo la mordida allí, ante eso, reemplazó su mano ausente por su pie y terminó por ahorcar al segundo lobo hasta la muerte, rompiéndole el cuello de tanto aplastar, para luego zafarse del cuarto y golpearlo a puño cerrado, quitándoselo de encima.

Ahora solo eran Cinco lobos menos, pero cada uno con una posibilidad de morderlo y arrancarle la piel y la carne de los huesos, ya tenía dos peligrosas mordidas y en la pierna y en el brazo, más las que ya le habían hecho los berserkers, si los Lobos volvían a abrir esas heridas estaría muerto, pero dudaba que el Lord los detuviera, si esto era un duelo, no había tiempo para andar de débil, debía matar a todos esos Lobos de mierda y sobrevivir, sea como sea, pronto iría a por Daubeny.

Gruño de rabia, así como los perros que tenía enfrente y volvió al ataque, contra atacando a uno de ellos que venía corriendo hacia su posición, lo golpeó duramente con la hoja en el costado del hocico, tirándolo al suelo y por consiguiente, hundiendo la punta del mango en cuello del animal con fuerza, perforando la carne y obligándolo a gritar de dolor. Holden no se atrevería a soltar ni un quejido, su orgullo no le permitiría darle ese placer a Daubeny. Ahora con Cuatro lobos menos, los animales sintieron el grado de imponencia del hombre, no tenía miedo, no se intimidaba tan fácil y ya había matado a dos de sus familiares, por lo cual, pronto comenzaron a echarse hacia atrás, evitando a Holden tanto como sea posible, sin embargo, el guerrero no se dio vencido, los persiguió, lo tomo del cuello o la cola, los golpeo y los hirió de muerte, hasta que después de varias mordidas, rasguños y empujones, logró acabar con todos los lobos.

Cuando termino de matar a todas esas bestias horribles, Holden se dio vuelta hacia el Lord, con una mirada desafiante, apenas si jadeando, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendose de dolor, por las heridas punzantes en su cuerpo, sangre en sus manos, suya y de los lobos, sin mencionar el hecho de que el sudor en su cuerpo habia ensuciado sus prendas, el barro, la lluvia, era un tremendo asco y hasta el sentia su propio hedor, escupio sangre a un lado y miro a Daubeny con el ceño fruncido.

\--Que entrenamiento mas aburrido, probemos con algo mas fuerte, Akhela y Surrheia, ¿por que no le enseñan sus hermoso pasos de baile?--

El lord se volvio a los dos berserkers que habian traido a Holden en un primer lugar, ambos asesinos, hermanos de sangre y de clan, desertores, amantes de la musica y el baile, locos de remate, cagados de la cabeza por sus expresiones e ideales, pero firmes combatientes y letales sicarios, obedecieron las ordenes de su mas querido Lord, avanzando a traves de unos pasillos que conducian a la Arena, para encontrarse con el prisionero, listos y preparados para terminar lo que habian empezado.

Holden afirmo el agarre de su arma en mal estado, preparandose para la verdadera batalla, de la cual temia, no salir vivo.

Cuando termino de matar a todas esas bestias horribles, Holden se dio vuelta hacia el Lord, con una mirada desafiante, apenas si jadeando, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendose de dolor, por las heridas punzantes en su cuerpo, sangre en sus manos, suya y de los lobos, sin mencionar el hecho de que el sudor en su cuerpo habia ensuciado sus prendas, el barro, la lluvia, era un tremendo asco y hasta el sentia su propio hedor, escupio sangre a un lado y miro a Daubeny con el ceño fruncido.

\--Que entrenamiento mas aburrido, probemos con algo mas fuerte, Akhela y Surrheia, ¿por que no le enseñan sus hermoso pasos de baile?--

El lord se volvio a los dos berserkers que habian traido a Holden en un primer lugar, ambos asesinos, hermanos de sangre y de clan, desertores, amantes de la musica y el baile, locos de remate, cagados de la cabeza por sus expresiones e ideales, pero firmes combatientes y letales sicarios, obedecieron las ordenes de su mas querido Lord, avanzando a traves de unos pasillos que conducian a la Arena, para encontrarse con el prisionero, listos y preparados para terminar lo que habian empezado.

Holden afirmo el agarre de su arma en mal estado, preparandose para la verdadera batalla, de la cual temia, no salir vivo. Cuando los dos berserker estuvieron cara a cara con el Justiciero, se mantuvieron en una distancia bastante grande, elongando sus musculos y provocando al guerrero, mirando los cuerpos de los lobos con curiosidad, ante la gran hazaña del hombre por haber masacrado a unos animales con un arma desafilada, aunque los lobos no se comparaban a su mortal estilo de lucha y al verdadero reto que suponian, uno de los hermanos tomo en cuenta el espiritu inquebrantable del justiciero.

\--¿Acaso buscan aburrime? ¡Luchen de una vez por todas perros!--

Vocifero el Lord, dandoles la orden a sus dos acolitos, casi gritandoles como si de animales se tratasen, aunque el apodo lo decia todo desde ya, Holden se puso en guardia defensiva una vez mas, notando que los dos guerreros optaron por atacarlo de distintos puntos, de diferentes formas pero con una sincronizacion brutal, la batalla no seria facil, y el primer movimiento que Holden opto por dar, fue el de rodar por el suelo para escapar del torbellino de hachas que se le tiraba encima, tomando otro panorama del campo de batalla.


End file.
